


Early on the Finalizer

by the_queenregent



Series: Kylux Mini-Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_queenregent/pseuds/the_queenregent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early on the Finalizer

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing and prompt given by time-to-boldly-go on tumblr!

_Docking Bay of the Finalizer, unknown time. Too early._

By this point, General Hux should be used the fact that Kylo Ren must frequently leave for missions. He's not.

They leave his quarters sometime in the early morning, and the mask goes on, the hood goes up. Hux struggles to keep up with Ren's long, determined strides, but he manages, albeit barely. The pair makes the walk in silence. They don't run into any other First Order personnel, but Hux suspects that this is Kylo's doing.

Kylo's shuttle is waiting for them in the docking bay, surrounded by a small flock of Knights hustling this way and that. They scurry around commencing last minute preparations for their mission.

Hux stands off to the side, watching them, while Kylo hurries away to help.

He doesn't know what to do. This mission in particular was one that would be extremely dangerous, and very, _very_ risky. Kylo and his Knights of Ren would be traveling to a far away planet in the Mid Rim; a distant Resistance base was in need of destruction. It may be small, and not very high ranking, but they are well-equipped and highly dangerous. This entire mission is highly dangerous; despite the known risks, Kylo is only having a select few of the Knights of Ren go on the mission with him. 

It's all very concerning.

He pulls off one of his gloves and runs the leather through his hands, finding it comforting. He can't get through the anxiety crawling in his stomach, up his spine, wrapping its claws around his neck.

Hux can't stand just lingering off to the side. The next time Kylo walks by, Hux makes a grab at his cowl and pulls him away from the pre-mission hustle. 

There's nothing, no expression, on the mask. It's unnerving. Hux gently reaches up and removes it, so slowly, so carefully, and Kylo is revealed to him again. He drops it on the ground next to them. The taller man's eyes are downcast, as usual. Is he avoiding Hux's gaze on purpose?

"Ren."

All he gets in response it a lip bite.

"Ren," Hux repeats. "Please, just hear me out."

A frown.

"I know this is something you think you need to do--"

Kylo tries to cut him off. "Hux--"

"No, let me talk. I know this is something you think you need to do, but is it really worth it? You know the risks, you know the--"

This time, Kylo is successful in interrupting him; he takes a fistful of Hux's uniform in each hand and pulls him in for a kiss. Hux melts right into it, eyes closing without his own permission. 

_No, stop_ , Hux's brain tells him, _you're supposed to be giving him a warning!_

It's Hux who breaks the kiss. "If you die, Ren, I'm going to kill you," His voice lifts up at the end, in an almost teasing tone, but his countenance betrays him. He's dead serious. They stay huddled close together, foreheads resting against the other's. 

Kylo's lips quirk up on one side. "I believe you."

The smirk makes Hux frown. "Take this seriously." He wraps his hands around Kylo's wrists. "You aren't invincible."

Another damned smile. "For now."


End file.
